An American Werewolf in Paris
| based on = | starring = | music = Wilbert Hirsch | cinematography = Egon Werdin | editing = Peter R. Adam | studio = * Stonewood Productions }} | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 102 minutes | country = * Luxembourg * United States * France }} | language = English | budget = $25 million | gross = $26.6 million }} An American Werewolf in Paris is a 1997 comedy horror film directed by Anthony Waller, co-written by Tim Burns, Tom Stern, and Waller, and starring Tom Everett Scott and Julie Delpy. It follows the general concept of, and is a loose sequel to, John Landis' film An American Werewolf in London (1981). The film is an international co-production between companies from the Netherlands, Luxembourg, France, and the United States. The title of this film has its roots in the production of its predecessor; when production of the original London film ran into trouble with British Equity, director John Landis, having scouted locations in Paris, considered moving the production to France and changing the title of his film to An American Werewolf in Paris and unlike its predecessor which was distributed by Univeral, it was distributed by Buena Vista Pictures.David Naughton and Griffin Dunne DVD audio commentary on An American Werewolf in London Plot Andy McDermott is a tourist seeing the sights of Paris with his friends Brad and Chris. When Serafine Pigot leaps off the Eiffel Tower just before Andy is about to bungee jump, he executes a mid-air rescue. She vanishes into the night, leaving Andy intrigued – unaware that she is the daughter of David Kessler and Alex Price, the couple seen 16 years earlier in the first film. That night, Andy, Chris, and Brad attend a night club called "Club de la Lune". The club's owner, Claude, is actually the leader of a werewolf society that uses the club as a way to lure in people (preferably tourists) to be killed. Serafine arrives, tells Andy to run away and transforms into a werewolf. The club owners transform into werewolves, as well, and butcher all the guests. Chris escapes and goes back to Serafine's house. Brad is killed by a werewolf, and Andy is bitten by another werewolf when he tries to escape. The next day, Andy wakes up at Serafine's house. Serafine blends raw meat in the blender, and he is still in shock, but Serafine allows him to feel her breasts to calm him down. She tells him he's transforming into a werewolf. This is interrupted by the sudden appearance of the ghost of Serafine's mother Alex. Andy jumps out the window in sheer panic and begins running away. Chris tries to get his attention, but Claude grabs him and holds his hand over his mouth and takes him to the basement. Soon, Brad's ghost appears to Andy and explains Andy's werewolf condition. For Andy to become normal again, he must eat the heart of the werewolf that bit him; and, for Brad's ghost to be at rest, the werewolf that killed him must be killed, too. After developing an appetite for raw meat, Andy hooks up with an American tourist named Amy (Julie Bowen), but he transforms and kills her. Andy also kills a cop who had been tailing him, suspecting Andy was involved in the Club de la Lune massacre. Andy is arrested but escapes. He begins to see Amy's ghost, as well; and she begins trying to kill him. Claude and his henchmen ask Andy to join their society; but, to prove his loyalty, Andy must kill Chris. Serafine rescues Andy, explaining that her stepfather prepared a drug to control werewolf transformations; but, instead, the drug forces werewolves to immediately transform into their beast form. As a result, she killed her mother and savaged her stepfather. Claude and the other werewolves raid Serafine's stepfather's lab and kill him, taking the drug to transform immediately. Serafine and Andy learn of a Fourth of July party Claude has planned and infiltrate it. They help the partygoers escape; and Andy manages to kill the werewolf that ate Brad's heart, thus setting Brad free. The cops arrive, and a fight ensues. Andy and Serafine manage to kill many werewolves, with Serafine shifting to her beast form to fight when she runs out of ammunition. During a fight between Serafine and Claude, Andy shoots one of the wolves; but it turns out that he has shot Serafine. As she reverts to her human form she begs him to kill her but he is unable to and authorities who arrive on the scene assume that he is trying to kill her before escaping. Claude makes his way onto a subway train, but he slips onto the tracks. A train slams into him, causing him to transform back to a human. He tries to take another dose of the drug, but Andy stops him. As they fight, Andy discovers that Claude is the werewolf that bit him (due to a scar on his left shoulder which Andy stabbed the werewolf with a spear) Claude tries to inject himself with the drug but accidentally injects Andy instead. Andy transforms into a werewolf, kills Claude and eats his heart and howls, breaking the werewolf curse. Serafine is taken in an ambulance, but she begins to show signs of transforming. The EMT, thinking she is going into shock, administers adrenaline, which stops the transformation. The "cure" turned out to be a sedative, which triggered the change; and adrenaline has the opposite effect. The final scene depicts Serafine and Andy celebrating their wedding atop the Statue of Liberty with Andy's pal Chris, who survives. The couple seem to be controlling the curse with a steady application of adrenaline-fueled activities. They bungee jump off it as the credits roll. In an alternate ending, after Andy eats Claude's heart, Serafine has a vision of her step-father in the back of an ambulance, explaining how he found a cure before his death. The new closing scene shows Serafine and Andy having a child, whose eyes shift to look like the werewolves'. Cast * Tom Everett Scott as Andy McDermott * Julie Delpy as Sérafine Pigot McDermott * Vince Vieluf as Brad * Phil Buckman as Chris * Julie Bowen as Amy Finch * Thierry Lhermitte as Dr. Thierry Pigot * Pierre Cosso as Claude * Tom Novembre as Inspector LeDuc * Anthony Waller as Metro Driver * Isabelle Constantini as Alex Price (credited as Serafine's Mother) Production Filming took place in Amsterdam, Luxembourg, Metz, New York City, and on location in Paris. Release An American Werewolf in Paris opened theatrically in the United Kingdom on October 31, 1997, in the United States on December 25, and in France on May 6, 1998. Box office In its opening weekend, the film ranked seventh in the North American box office and third among new releases, earning $7.6 million. By the end of its run, Paris grossed $26.6 million from a $25 million budget. Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 7% score based on 27 reviews and an average rating of 3.6/10. Metacritic reports a 31 out of 100 rating based on 13 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Unlike its predecessor, which had Oscar-winning special make-up effects by Rick Baker, Paris relied heavily on CGI for its transformation effects and chase sequences, a common point of derision from most critics. References External links * * * * Category:1997 films Category:1997 horror films Category:1990s monster movies Category:1990s sequel films Category:1990s comedy horror films Category:Dutch films Category:Dutch horror films Category:Luxembourgian films Category:Luxembourgian horror films Category:American films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American monster movies Category:American sequel films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:French films Category:French comedy films Category:French horror films Category:French sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films shot in Amsterdam Category:Films shot in France Category:Films shot in Luxembourg Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in Paris Category:Werewolves in film Category:Hollywood Pictures films Category:Films directed by Anthony Waller